


bleeding out her bones

by tielan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first meeting - or, possibly, a second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bleeding out her bones

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by hiddencait when I asked for distraction fic prompts: _Skye/Bucky, Introductions and Fangirling Wildly_.
> 
> Note: I don't actually know where this is going, if anywhere, but I would love to read this story!

Skye usually has the range to herself at this hour. But today, when she comes in, there's a man already there, his weapon up and firing. He doesn't turn when she comes in, too involved in his shooting, so she takes a moment to study him without being studied back.

She doesn't usually get to stand back and watch - people aren't so eager to hang around her anymore - so this is something new. And a relief, not to be the one studied under the spotlight.

Plus he's good. As in, really _really_ good. Precise and measured, considering and focused - and a perfect shot. Literally _perfect_. Round after round after round into exactly the same place on the paper - like it's only one shot - but it's actually a dozen.

Of course, there’s the fact that he hasn't noticed the door opening, hasn’t turned around to acknowledge her at all, hasn't even looked to see who’s come in. And sure, they're in SHIELD facilities (or what passes for them these days) but she could be anyone or anything--

Her thoughts stutter as he finishes his clip and turns, as though he heard her thoughts.

The overhead lights gleam off the segmented surface of his metal arm.

Skye swallows. Okay, so he doesn’t need to worry about her, after all.

Her pulse is pounding. She has to remind herself to breathe. She's standing in the same room as one of the most famous people in America – and possibly one of the most dangerous individuals in the world.

He hasn’t moved. She’s staring. He hasn’t asked her what she’s doing. She has to say _something_.

"I saw your star. On the SHIELD wall of the fallen."

Except not _that_. Reminding him of everything he was, with the implied contrast of what he became that betrayed everything he believed in? Yeah, real classy.

“God, that was insensitive—I mean, I didn’t think—Oh, crap, this is just getting worse.” She takes a deep breath. “Hi, I’m Skye. Or Daisy. But I prefer Skye. Can you at least say something so it’s not just me talking?”

He’s studying her, expressionless. Except there’s maybe something about his eyes that’s…amused? Sympathetic? He holds out his hand – the right one, glove-covered, but still human. “James Barnes.”

Skye shakes it – firm grip, no competition – and finds her hand held and turned so it’s palm down, so he can see the inhibitors on her forearms. She has this sudden urge to pull her hand away and hide her arms behind her back, but she doesn’t. No takebacks, no easy outs. She is what she is, she’s done what she’s done, and she’ll own it.

So she meets his gaze without flinching as he studies her again. Then asks, “Minneapolis?”

Her laugh is choked. “And Rio, Addis Ababa, and Hunan Province, China. Apparently. I don’t actually remember Hunan Province.”

Eyes somewhere between blue and grey hold a hint of compassion as he says, “I do.”


End file.
